1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display device, and more particularly, to a display devices including a polymer dispersed liquid crystal layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device for displaying images. Recently, as the interest in display device has increased, various technologies have appeared for the purpose of improving the performance of the display device.
Among various types of display devices, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has been successful in markets for display devices so that manufacturers manufacturing such a liquid crystal device have suggested a number of technologies competitively in order to improve the performance of their liquid crystal displays.
Under such competition, improvement in the ratio of black to white of a liquid crystal display (LCD) (that is, a contrast ratio) has been of interest in connection with the performance of the liquid crystal display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information which does not form the prior art which is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.